This invention relates to an electronic sewing machine of a type wherein there is provided an electronic memory for storing data to control the lateral needle swing amplitude and the amount of fabric feed per stitch for a selected one or a selected combination of different stitch patterns which may be selected by manipulation of a pattern selecting switch, and more particularly to an electronic sewing machine especially adapted to sequentially produce a combination of different stitch patterns.
In an electronic sewing machine, each stitch pattern will be automatically produced in the maximum size thereof, that is within a predetermined maximum stitching region traversed by a laterally swingable needle. The size may be desirably reduced to a preferred size by manually operating an adjusting dial provided on a front panel of the sewing machine. Each stitch pattern has its own base or reference stitching line determined in accordance with the configuration and/or characteristics thereof. For example, a simple zigzag stitch pattern will have an intermediate base line across which the needle swings to produce the zigzag stitches. With respect to a hem stitch pattern, the needle is made to swing from the left-most line of the maximum stitching region to the right, the said leftmost base line being close to the edge of the superimposed materials to be combined together. With respect to a letter stitch pattern, it is generally preferable to place the base stitching line under the letter, i.e., at the leftmost position of the maximum stitching region just like a floral pattern as shown in FIG. 3B. When producing a selected combination of different stitch patterns having different base stitching lines as above described, and moreover when the needle adjusting dial is operated to reduce the size, the completed stitch patterns as a whole will show an undesirable appearance.